


Warmth

by gamorasquill



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, So yeah, That is all, have some random fluffiness, i started thinking about these two and this happened, just pointless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 02:19:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8384197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Minato is cold and wants to get warm.





	

"Stop."

 

"Come on Fugaku! I'm cold!" Minato whined as he snuggled closer to the stern teen even when he moved away.

 

"So cuddle with yourself." The dark haired teen snapped, moving away to put more distance between them only to have Minato follow him.

 

"What do you think I've been doing this entire time!? It's not working!" 

 

The Uchiha looked down at his friend, who was currently staring up at him. Fugaku's breath caught in his chest. Minato was so beautiful, especially for a boy. Wild golden locks framed his face which was beginning to form a small pout. His nose and cheeks were burning bright red from the intensity of the cold and the wind nipping at his cheeks. His eyes were wide and full of an almost pleading determination. 

 

With a small grumble and a soft blush, the Uchiha turned away from him. "You know how I feel about hugging." He stated simply though his voice wavered in its strength. 

 

"But it's not hugging! It's...it's um...it's huddling for warmth! Come on Fu, I know you're cold too!"

 

Fugaku groaned at the sound of his old nickname, one he tried to get rid of for years to no avail. It was like a scar on him. Simply unable to vanish and stay away. Only three people could call him that without consequence but every time he heard it his skin crawled. 

 

"Don't call me that." He snapped softly, adjusting the black scarf around his neck. "You know how I feel about that--" 

 

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry just...please let me..."

 

His voice trailed off as he practically crawled into Fugaku's arms. The Uchiha immediately tensed up and his blush quickly deepened. Every fiber of his being screamed at him to shove the blonde away but his heart simply wouldn't allow him to. He sat perfectly still as Minato made himself comfortable, sighing in content. 

 

"Mmmmm. You're so warm..." He murmured, burying his face in the fabric of the other's shirt. "Must be all that fire burning inside your heart."

 

Fugaku sighed and awkwardly wrapped his hands around him. "Shut up...idiot."

 

Minato simply smiled and let out a content sigh, watching the snow fall over Konoha with the sound of his friend's heartbeat thumping in his ear.  

 


End file.
